The Pride of a God
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: One of Deseray's brother's is easily found, posing as an African god in a small village. Getting him to get down from his high pedestal is another matter. It doesn't help that there's also a deadly sickness going around.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm back with the next story, forever later. It may be a little rough around the edges because I planned parts of it, but am not exactly sure of the details. But when am I ever? So I think it'll turn out fine.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. Just the thought is laughable.**

"Guy's, this jungle is never ending. We'll never get out." Jade Chan complained to the others. They had indeed been wandering around the jungle for a few hours ever since Frank had teleported them there. All of them were hot, tired, and very, very irritated with each other.

"Would you stop your whining already?" Seymour snaps at her, "It's not helping."

"No, what would really be helpful was if Frank could actually get us to where we actually need to go, rather than in the middle of nowhere." Jade says as she sends a glare in Frank's direction.

"This is not my fault," Frank says for the tenth time, "Teleportation is harder than it looks. Especially if it's to some random place I've never even heard of before."

"Guy's, shut up." Sparrow says harshly, "Who knows what kind of danger's live in these jungles, and with all the noise you're making, they'll all know where we are."

"Please, there's nothing dangerous going on here." Seymour says. A second later a dart came whizzing in front of his face, missing him by only a few inches. Instead of hitting him, the dart rushed into the trees and they could all hear an animal's cry of pain when the dart hit it."

"Well, I stand corrected." Seymour says after they had all been silent in shock for a minute.

"Am I the only one wondering what the heck just happened?" Jade asks. "Where did that dart come from?"

"That came from us." A heavily accented voice says from the direction that the dart had come from. Out of the trees came a group of men. The kids could tell that these men were native to wherever the heck they were, just by the way they looked.

"Alright, well, where did you come from?" Sparrow asks.

"From our village." The man who had spoken says. "Me and my brother's came hunting for the jaguar, as Gauna told us to."

"Who's Gauna?" Frank asks.

"He is god of fate and death." The man says respectfully.

"So, a god told you to come out to the jungle to hunt for a jaguar?" Jade asks.

"Yes," The man answers, "If you do not believe me, you can come with us back to the village and meet him yourselves." Now the kids were shocked. They didn't think that someone who claimed to be Gauna was actually involved in this.

"Yeah, going to your village would be great." Deseray says. The man nods to his fellow hunters and they go into the trees that the dart had gone through. A few moments later they returned with what looked like a cross between a leopard and a house cat.

"Follow us." The man says. He leads the way through the jungle, with The kids close at his heels.

"Thank you so much for doing this…" Sparrow says to the man, but she trails off.

"Xolani," The man says. "My name is Xolani."

"Well then, Xolani, thank you." Sparrow says, "We were really lost badly out there."

"Just how did you end up in this jungles?" Xolani asks, "Not many people come this way."

"We're not really sure," Jade says, "I think we started out lost, then just wandered around for a few hours. It wasn't really fun at all."

"I imagine not." Xolani says.

"Where in the world are we anyways?" Frank asks.

"The jungles of Southern Africa." Xolani answers.

"Africa, huh." Jade says, "Sounds like a fun place to begin. So, what do we do once we get to the village?"

"I for one would like to see this Gauna," Deseray says. "Just when did he come to your village anyways?"

"A few weeks ago." Xolani says, "He just appeared one day and proclaimed who he was. Some of my people didn't believe that he was really Guana, but over these past few weeks he now has everyone convinced of his divinity."

"Yeah, I thought so." Deseray says, a stern look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Seymour whispers to her.

"I think this Guana is just one of my brothers, posing as a god." Deseray says.

"Well, this is going to be easy." Jade says.

"Yeah, we've already found the demon," Frank says, "Now we just gotta talk to him."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be as simple as that." Seymour mutters. When they got to the village the hunters took the dead jaguar to somewhere else in the village. Xolani meanwhile lead the kids to the center of the village to where a group was gathered. In the center of the group there was a man who just by looking at him they could tell that he was the one they were looking for.

He didn't look african like everybody else, yet he seemed to be the center of everyone's attention. This man also looked like he could certainly play the part of a god. He just had an air around him, an air that said that he was better than anyone else, and everyone knew it. They could tell he was one of Deseray's siblings, because of the sign on his forehead. The sign was a black cross, same as the one that Deseray had.

"So this is Gauna?" Jade asks Xolani.

"Of course he's not the god of death, this guy's a fake." Frank says quite loudly. Everybody hears his comment and looks at him. His friends look exasperated, the natives look concerned and scared. The so called Gauna though also heard the comment, and he was not amused in the least bit.

"I would be careful if I were you, boy." Gauna says. "But I'm willing to forgive your insolence, as long as you learn that a child should speak more respectfully towards their betters."

"Betters?" Frank was angry now. He hated when people spoke down to him, and this guy wasn't even being discreet about it. "You think I need to show more respect? I'm starting to think you're the one who needs to learn a thing or two about respect to your betters."

"Frank, shut up." Seymour chides. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I know who I'm not talking to." Frank replies, "Tell me, Gauna, does your father have any idea what you're doing, because I don't think he'll be very happy with it."

"_Enough!_" Gauna yells. He glares at Frank and says "put him up with the others." Two men came forward and dragged Frank off. The other's watched him go, but didn't do anything to help him.

"Is Frank going to be okay?" Sparrow asks.

"I'm sure Frank'll be fine." Jade says.

"This may be for the best." Deseray says. "It will be easier to talk to my brother without someone mouthing off to him."

"Speaking of mouthing off," Seymour says, "Jade, I thought for sure that if any of us would get in trouble for not shutting up, it would've been you."

"Yeah, I thought it would've been me too." Jade admits.

"Well, if that's the case, Jade, maybe it would be best if you didn't join us in talking to my brother." Deseray says. "I don't think insulting him would be the best way to go about doing this."

Jade gaped at Deseray, she was about to object to not being allowed to go with them, but changed her mind and decided to just go with it.

"Fine." Jade says hardly and she stomps away angrily.

"Now that we can do this without interference," Deseray mutters, then, out loud she addresses Gauna. "Brother, I apologize about Frank, he's a bit of a hot-head from what I can gather."

Gauna's expression quickly softened as he caught sight of Deseray. "My dear sister, what brings you to my village? And who are your companions?"

"This is Seymour and Sparrow," Deseray says, "Jade just left, and you've already had the pleasure of meeting Frank."

"Yes, unfortunately." Gauna says. Eyeing Sparrow and Seymour he continues, "Well, at least some demon's know how to behave around me. Come, sister, allow me to show you around my village."

**Oh my gosh, this was so annoying to write, for the simple yet annoying reason that my internet kept going down so I couldn't work on it for more than five minutes at a time. The internet should get better in a about a week, so I'll be able to write just fine then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hate when I'm not in the mood for writing fanfiction, but I need to update stories...even if I don't know if anyone really cares if I do or not. But I can't wait until I'm more into my stories to continue writing them, because who knows who long that'll take. So here is the next chapter.**

Frank was dragged right out of the village back into the jungle. A few minutes later the two men brought him to a pit and threw him in forcibly. The pit was fairly deep, enough so that from the bottom, one couldn't just climb out. It took a minute for Frank to recover from his rough landing, once he did he realized that inside the pit was more like a cave than anything. He also realized that he wasn't alone in there.

"Who are you?" a voice growled, quite literally. Frank wasn't even positive that he was even spoken to, for all he knew it was just a wild animal that had growled at him. Either way, Frank didn't answer, which was a mistake on his part. Who ever else was in there was angered by his silence and tackled him to the ground.

"Answer me!" She shouted...wait, she? The being tackling Frank brought it out of the shadows and Frank could see clearly that it was a girl, a young girl, why, she couldn't be older than twelve. What shocked Frank even more was that he was pretty sure he saw fox ears atop her hair.

"I think I should be the one to ask who you are, and what are you doing here?" Frank asks the fox girl.

"Would you two stop interrogating each other?" Yet another voice joins in, this one belonging to a man. He easily lifted the girl off of Frank and set her back on her feet, though she crouched down on the ground immediately after. The man offered his hand to help Frank up, which he accepted.

"Nice to see you again, Frank." The man says.

"Thanks, but, uh, who are you?" Frank asks.

"Has it really been so long that you don't recognize me?" The man asks, and he sounded amused. "I'm Monk, and this fierce little ball of fur is Fare." Frank recognized the two of them now, vaguely.

"Oh yeah," Frank says sheepishly, "But remember, for most of when I was anywhere near you, I was sort of full-out demon mood, and I can never remember what happens if Shendu's in charge."

"So you're who Uncle Shendu possessed?" Fare asks. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you."

"Fare, you've never even met Shendu before," Monk says, "He and our parent's were imprisoned before you were even born."

"You don't think I know that?" Fare snaps, "As if I'd forget that I've never even met my own father before."

"Down, girl." Monk says sternly. "Go cool your head."

"Cool it where?" Fare asks hotly, "Right here is no different than any other spot in this hell-hole."

"Now!" Monkane shouts. Fare scowls and pouts, but does bound away to the far wall, leaving the two guys alone.

"What's eating her?" Frank asks.

"She's just moody because we're underground." Monkane sighs, "It's only at times like this do I actually see the family resemblance between her and Dai Gui."

"Can you honestly blame me?" Fare says from the other side of the cavern, "All that's down here is rock, dirt, and filth. It's so ugly and disgusting down here. There's not even any life down here, no plants, no animals, nothing. It's awful."

"If it's so terrible down here, why not just leave?" Frank asks Monk, "You've got such inhuman strength, you could probably jump right out."

"True, I could, and honestly, so could Fare." Monk replies, "But we tried, we couldn't get out. Pride has enchanted the cavern with good magic, and we can't touch good magic without being burned terribly."

"Pride, I guess that's who Gauna actually is, right?" Frank asks.

"Yes." Monkane answers.

"Alright, so that explains why you're still here," Frank says, "But what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Me and Fare started living here a few years ago, she enjoys the wildlife around here." Monk explains, "When Pride came a few weeks ago, me and Fare instantly recognized who he was, and that there was something wrong with him. But when we confronted him about it he threw us in here."

"Yeah, me too." Frank says, "I guess he doesn't appreciate being accused that what he's doing is wrong."

"Does anybody?" Monk points out.

"Doesn't anybody doubt he's an all powerful death god?" Frank asks.

"Not really," Monk says, "Pride is a powerful demon. Even if the villagers didn't believe he was a death god right away, Pride is very, very gifted in the arts of persuasion."

"Persuasion?" Frank asks dubiously, "They think he's this Gauna guy because he's persuasive?"

"Magical persuasion," Monk clarifies, "He uses his dark magic to get what he wants, just as his father taught him too." I think each of the seven deadly sins are gifted in a form of magic that their father taught them."

"Well, that's fascinating" Frank says frustratingly, "But seriously, we need to get out of here. I can't just sit here waiting for somebody else to do something."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Monkane says, "We can't leave until the spell is gone. I doubt even you can. You have demon chi flowing through your body, and it's too strong to be resistant to the pain of good magic."

"So we have to just wait?" Frank groans.

"What other choice do we have?" Monkane sighs. "Let's look on the bright side. Nothing else can possibly happen to us in here to make our situation worse.

**Yay, I've finally managed to write something. I was even able to get into what I was writing. Yes, the chapter's short, I think most of these chapter's will be, but I think there will be more chapters.**

**What's kind of funny is that I found out that Dai Gui's name is Japanese, which is interesting enough, considering he's a Chinese demon. It get's better though, Dai Gui means Gluttony. If I knew that a year ago, I probably would have planned this story so that Dai Gui was **_**the **_**Gluttony, but it's much too late to make such a change like that. Anyways, please review, and be patient, I will eventually update all my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I've worked on this. I'm not very confident about this story, or the next three following it. However, the story after that will be epic...and I'm pretty sure forever long too.**

**Despite the fact that I'm not sure if anyone is interested in this story at all, I will finish it, and the ones following it. So, let's get back into the story.**

Jade walked angrily away from the village. Who did Deseray think she was? Telling Jade it was better off if she wasn't around. Deep down inside, Jade secretly agreed with Deseray's suggestion...which somehow made it even worse.

Jade took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Her anger was exactly why it was better she wasn't around Deseray's brother. Frustratingly enough, when Jade tried to calm herself down, she became even angrier. It's like it was physically impossible to not be furious.

"Don't try to bottle it all up, let it out. Trust me, it's best that way." Someone said. Jade jumped, startled. She had thought that she was entirely alone, and she couldn't imagine who would be out in the jungles by themselves...well, besides her.

"Who said that?" Jade demanded cautiously, "Come out."

"Alright, I'm comin'." the voice said. A boy who seemed just a year or two younger than Jade came out from the bushes with his hands up. Jade blinked at the sight of him. He definitely wasn't african, though Jade couldn't place what he was. What stood out most about him though was his hair, which was entirely blue and reddish purple.

"Uh, hi." Jade said awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"You can just call me Ira, Jade." He said.

"Okay, how do you know my name?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot of things." Ira said. "But looking past that, would you mind if I joined you on your little stroll?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jade said. The two walked in silence for a minute before Jade's curiosity got the best of her.

"Why's your hair blue and purple?" She asked.

"Because it's cool." Ira responded. "My brother has similar hair as me."

"He does?" Jade asked, "Seems like an interesting color choice to me."

"Me and my brother are interesting guys." Ira said. He then looked up to the trees wistfully. "I wish he were here."

"Where is he?" Jade asked.

"I had to leave him behind." Ira said, "I have business to attend to, and he's not fit for traveling at the moment."

"Business? What kind of business could someone like you possibly have all the way out here?" Jade asked.

"Well, not business exactly, more like personal matters that I have to deal with." Ira said, his face suddenly becoming dark.

"What kind of personal matters?" Jade asked.

"Revenge." He answered darkly, "Against your foolish companions."

"Revenge? What did they do to you?" Jade asked.

"Oh, not all of your companions, at least, not as much as one." Ira reassured her, "Mostly my grudge is against Lust, Pride, and the others."

"But why? And you know who Lust and Pride are?"

"Of course I know who they are, I know even better than you do. It's their fault that my brother is suffering the way he is, and they're too dense to even realize what they're doing." Ira yelled. The pure fury in his voice startled Jade a bit. "I will get even with them, and it would be in your best interest to stay out of my way. My grudge isn't against you in the least bit. In fact, I would much rather you didn't get caught in this whole thing."

"Why do you care about me?" Jade asked. Ira's anger made her uneasy, but she somehow couldn't bring herself to hold it against him.

"I just do." Ira said irritably. By this time the two had reached an empty clearing in the jungle, which surprised Jade. It didn't look natural.

"What happened here?" Jade asked.

Ira bent down and picked up a lone bright blue flower that had been hidden beneath the dirt and debris. "This was where a batch of wildflowers grew. They're simple weeds, but still beautiful and useful. I imagine Pride ordered every single flower to be brought to him, simply because he could. He can be quite conceited like that."

Ira fiddled with the flower and a necklace chain he had in his pocket. A minute later he held up the necklace, with the blue flower in the middle, like a pendent.

"Would you wear this, please, Jade?" Ira asked with a charming smile. Jade could see mischievousness in his eyes, though she had no idea what he was planning.

She eyed him cautiously. "Why?"

"As a favor, to me." Ira said, "I assure you, it's harmless." Without waiting for an answer Ira put the flower necklace around Jade's neck. Jade was surprised that she could barely feel it. Something was going on here, but she couldn't find any harm in just wearing the stupid thing.

"If I get so much as a rash from this thing, I'm taking it off." Jade said.

"Agreed." Ira said happily. "Come, it's getting late. We should get you back to your friends soon." Jade agreed and the two headed back to the village. Upon arriving there though Jade turned and saw that Ira had mysteriously disappeared, though she had seen him just moments before.

**That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Really, I just gotta get writing this. Let me share a secret though, reviews encourage my writing. So please, review, it'll only take a minute of your time, it'll make my day, and we'll get further along with the story sooner.**


End file.
